


Makoto's "Study" Date PLAY LIKE THE GAME Part 3

by cacman



Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, F/M, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, MCPP, Max Confidant ++, Max Confidant Plus Plus: Abridged, NG+, New Game Plus Challenge, Play Like the Game, Reader-Interactive, Study Date, date trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacman/pseuds/cacman
Summary: --THIS IS EXPLICIT EROTIC FICTION--I split up the scene so it's not too much to read at once.Main Story (Clean): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395473This is the first scene from the Candlelit DLC: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446188/chapters/67687511This work was made to exclude content that included sae, makoto, and ren together.SYNOPSIS:Makoto plans to seduce Ren into "(studying) some things (they) don't have experience yet".But of course it doesn't go to plan, and Ren has some lessons of his own.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Max Confidant ++ DLC: Abridged [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213175
Kudos: 1





	1. Previously on Makoto's "Study" Session

Makoto:
    I was thinking...maybe we could study some things we don't have experience in yet...
    ...I want to be with you.
    We still have some time before night falls...

You chose to Pull Makoto Up for a kiss. 

* * *

Makoto ***laughs nervously***
    Sorry about that. Let's proceed with our studies.

* * *

#### Option 1.A.4R

Makoto
     ***tch*** You're one to talk.

* * *

Makoto
    Just to be clear, I don’t mind if you touch me.  
As for my intentions, I can assure you they are strictly celibate.

* * *

Makoto
    In spite of my advances, you reciprocated with your own. So the seduction was merely an act.

* * *

#### Option 1.A.4M

Makoto ***slyly***
    I've done some research. You'd better keep up.

* * *

Makoto
    Before we begin, I'd like to quickly cover some basic anatomy.

* * *

Makoto *chattering*
    How was it? T-the seduction, I mean.

* * *

After Makoto or Ren's seduction, Makoto awaits some "further examination".  


    [Resume from Ren's Seduction "Just a bit" (1.A.4R.1a.cont5)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74096841)
    [Resume from Ren's Seduction "Not at all", " (1.A.4R.1b.2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74418252)
    [Resume from Makoto's Seduction (1.A.4M)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74417736)


	2. 1.A.4R.1a.cont5

_Makoto sighs, hastily collecting her materials and putting them back in her bag._  
  
_She gets up to find Ren extending a hand. As he pulls her up, he tries to slip his other hand up her tunic. Makoto pulls back and motions to his clothes.  
_  
Makoto
    No, you show me.
Ren
    If you insist…

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74096928)  



	3. 1.A.4R.1b.2

_Ren lets out a quiet chuckle. As he sits up, Makoto scoots back to the edge of the bed, legs and arms extended._  
  
Makoto *anxious*
    Ren! I-I can explain!
Choose:
    [...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74418273)
    [Do tell.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097579)


	4. 1.A.4R.1b.2a

_The tension in the air is palpable.  
Ren puts on his best impression of Sae’s stonewall expression._  
  
Makoto *voice falters*
    I-I didn’t...intend…
_The color drains from Makoto’s face. She clutches her chest and dips her head._  
  
Makoto *blurts out*
    I didn’t intend to do anything to you!
_Ren directs an intense glare._  
  
Makoto
    Please believe me.
_At this rate, Makoto will pass out from dread. Ren takes a dramatic approach, snapping his head away from her with an intense glare from the corner of his eye._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097537)  



	5. 1.A.4R.1b.2a.cont1

Ren
    So this is what you think of me.
Makoto
    No, no! I…
_Makoto’s body weakens, swaying side to side. As she is about to fall back, Ren catches her, leaning in with a twinkle in his eyes.  
As he pulls her back up, Ren’s lips curl at the ends into a devious smile._  
  
Choose
    [*motions to his boxers* Go ahead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097048)
    [*motions to her clothes* May I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097276)


	6. 1.A.4R.1b.2b

_Makoto averts her eyes._  
  
Makoto
    You see...I was worried about you. You weren’t responding, s-so I took off your clothes to inves...ti...gate…
_She pauses mid sentence as she catches Ren analyzing her body. Feeling self conscious, she asks:_  
  
    What is it?
Choose
    [*motions to his boxers* Go ahead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097048)
    [*motions to her clothes* May I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097276)


	7. 1.A.4M.5a

Ren *laughs*
    Straight to the point!

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097153)


	8. 1.A.4RUN/0R

_Ren flips his shirt over his head and tosses it on the bed. Morgana’s training paid off. His pectorals and shoulder muscles burst out, creating a ravine between his collarbones, framing the 10 pack anchoring the bottom of his inverted triangle physique.  
Ren’s sprints with Ryuji have toned his calves, dwarfed by massive quads and glutes.  
As he reaches towards his belt, effortlessly flexing his heaping biceps, he pauses. _  
  
Ren
    You okay?
Makoto 
    Y-yeah, I’m fine.
_Makoto’s legs stiffen, entranced by the muscular landscape before her. She plants her arm into the workbench for support. Ren opens his mouth to say something, but Makoto cuts him off._  
    Continue.
Ren
    As you wish.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74096982)  



	9. 1.A.4RUN/1R

_Ren peels off his skinny jeans. As he struggles to pry the end of his jeans of each leg, he trips onto the bed._  
  
Ren
    How fortunate.
_Ren shakes off the end of his jeans. He was right, Makoto can’t handle it. She teeters next to him restrained; her hands pressed to her sides, but her eyes glued to the bulge in his boxers._  
  
Choose:
    [*motions to her clothes* May I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097276)
    [*motions to his boxers* Go ahead.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097048)


	10. 1.A.4M.5

_Makoto faces away from Ren as she talks to him, putting the pages back in her bag._  
  
Makoto
    I couldn’t even fathom wanting to be in a relationship.  
Academics always came first. Anything else could disrupt my path to success.
_Makoto turns to Ren with a soft smile._     And yet here we are.
_Makoto slides closer over to Ren, piercing his heart with her gaze._  
  
    Please excuse me if I’m being too rash.
Choose:
    [*points to Ren’s clothes* May I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097675)
    [*points to her clothes* Do you want to?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097744)


	11. 1.A.4RUN/0-1M

_Ren flips his shirt over his head and tosses it on the bed. Morgana’s training paid off. His pectorals and shoulder muscles burst out, creating a ravine between his collarbones, framing the 10 pack anchoring the bottom of his inverted triangle physique.  
Ren’s sprints with Ryuji have toned his calves, dwarfed by massive quads and glutes.  
As he reaches towards his belt, effortlessly flexing his heaping biceps, he pauses.  
_  
Ren
    You okay?
Makoto 
    Y-yeah, I’m fine.
_Makoto’s legs stiffen, entranced by the muscular landscape before her. She plants her arm into the workbench for support. Ren opens his mouth to say something, but Makoto cuts him off._     Continue.
Ren
    As you wish.
_Ren shakes off the end of his jeans. He was right, Makoto can’t handle it. She teeters next to him restrained; her hands pressed to her sides, but her eyes glued to the bulge in his boxers._     [*motions to his boxers* May I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097192)


	12. 1.A.4M.5b

Ren *laughs*
    Sure.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097810%22)


	13. 1.A.4RUN/2R

Makoto
    What?
_Makoto looks down to where Ren is pointing._      *gasps* A-are you sure?
_Ren smiles wide._     Okay…

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097228rel=%22nofollow%22)  



	14. 1.A.4RUN/2M

_Ren smiles wide._  
  
Ren
    Go ahead.
Makoto *laughs*
    Okay.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097249)  



	15. 1.A.4RUN/3R

_Makoto approaches the appendage with caution. As her hand lightly lands on the surface, Ren’s cock twitches. She pulls back her arm, her hand branded by taboo._  
    Eek!
Ren *laughs*
    It won’t bite. Come here…
_Ren guides her hand back and is pulling off his boxers._  
  
Makoto
    You don’t have to-
_His cock springs out of his boxers. Makoto can’t look away._     Well then. I-impressive…
_Ren scans Makoto’s body. She follows Ren’s gaze._  
  
Makoto
    Oh. I guess it’s only fair…
_Makoto starts to hastily take off her tunic, but Ren stops her._  
  
Ren
    Take your time.
_Makoto’s eyes narrow from Ren’s cheeky comment._  
  
Makoto
    You’re not going to let that go, are you?
     *sighs* I have to say, it is a versatile phrase.
_She pauses. His comment recalled the importance of foreplay that she read about. She decides to try it out._  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097870)  



	16. 1.A.4RUN/3M

_Makoto approaches the appendage with caution. As her hand lightly lands on the surface, Ren’s cock twitches. She pulls back her arm, her hand branded by taboo._  
    Eek!
Ren *laughs*
    It won’t bite. Come here…
_Ren guides her hand back and is pulling off his boxers._  
  
Makoto
    You don’t have to-
_His cock springs out of his boxers. Makoto can’t look away._  
    Well then. I-impressive…
_Ren scans Makoto’s body. She follows Ren’s gaze._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097870)  



	17. 1.A.4MUN/0R

Makoto
    R-right. I guess.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097288)  



	18. 1.A.4MUN/1R

_Ren leans in and kisses her. Makoto’s is flush, her temples visibly pulsing. She grabs onto Ren’s wrists with a panicked look on her face._  
  
Ren
    Nervous?
_Ren attempts to pull back from her hands crushing his wrists, but Makoto holds them in place._  
  
Makoto softly, deep voiced*
    Please continue.
_The imperial tone of her voice contrasts the shimmering tears in her eyes. Is she pushing herself too far?_  


[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097384)  



	19. 1.A.4MUN/1R.cont1

Makoto
    Just do it!
_Ren pauses before undoing each button of her tunic, cringing in anticipation of a slap. Midway through, his hand brushes down her chest, her heart vibrating at the speed of a hummingbird.  
Makoto lets out an exhilarating gasp at his touch, ripping his hands away and the bottom buttons of her tunic, which would have left a damning hole at her bosom had it not been for a black compressive one piece underneath. Ren and Makoto’s eyes widen._  
  
Ren
    Excited?
Makoto
    You could say that.
_Makoto and Ren laugh together. She stands with a twinkle in her eyes._

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097870)  



	20. 1.A.4MUN/1M

_Ren leans in and kisses her. Makoto’s is flush, her temples visibly pulsing. She grabs onto Ren’s wrists with a panicked look on her face._  
  
Ren
    Nervous?
_Ren attempts to pull back from her hands crushing his wrists, but Makoto holds them in place._  
  
Makoto softly, deep voiced*
    Please continue.
_The imperial tone of her voice contrasts the shimmering tears in her eyes. Is she pushing herself too far?_

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097843)  



	21. 1.A.4MUN/1M.cont1

Makoto
    Just do it!
_Ren pauses before undoing each button of her tunic, cringing in anticipation of a slap. Midway through, his hand brushes down her chest, her heart vibrating at the speed of a hummingbird.  
Makoto lets out an exhilarating gasp at his touch, ripping his hands away and the bottom buttons of her tunic, which would have left a damning hole at her bosom had it not been for a black compressive one piece underneath. Ren and Makoto’s eyes widen._  
  
Ren
    Excited?
Makoto
    You could say that.
_Makoto and Ren laugh together. Ren leads her up with a twinkle in his eyes._  
  
Ren
    Brace yourself.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097153)  



	22. 1.A.4MUN.2/1M

Makoto
    I have a surprise for you. Hopefully, it won’t be the last one. //badum-bsh!
_After Makoto unbuckles her shoes and takes off her tights, she starts to feel self conscious from Ren’s anticipation._  
  
Makoto
    Um, can you turn around?
_Ren complies. She takes off the rest of her clothes._  
  
Makoto
    Ok, you can turn back now.

[cont](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084171/chapters/74097924)


	23. 1.A.4MUN.2/1M.cont1

_Ren can’t believe the sight he sees. Makoto’s figure is the epitome of elegant strength.  
Her slim neck is flanked by surprisingly supple trapezius, accentuating the deep caverns above her collarbones.  
Her crossed arms push up her breasts, tightly constrained by her intricately laced bra, indigo in color with pink camellias blooming out at the fringes, and purposely a size too small.  
The gap between her toned thighs showcase the fine pink cross stitching on her laced royal purple panties. The ornate lacing is patterned with camellias and a hummingbird, partially obscuring the surprise underneath._  
  
Makoto *shakily*
    What do you think?
Ren
    You’re divine. Did you get those back in Shinjuku?
Makoto *trailing off*
    Yes...just for...you
_Ren chuckles at the great lengths Makoto went to make this happen._  
  
Ren
    Come here…
Choose:
    [Beckon Makoto to you.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085620)
    [Beckon Makoto for you.(will redirect to another work)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093021)


End file.
